Spud
Spud is a contestant from Survivor: Caramoan and Survivor: Malaysia. Survivor: Caramoan Spud originally competed on Survivor: Caramaon. He was placed on the orange Gota tribe, labelled the 'Fans'. Out of necessity, he was in an alliance with Alyssa and Jorja. At the tribes first loss, the trio voted for Ashton as they believed he would be too much of a threat later on. However, the alpha males and females on the tribe sent home Chet. The tribe then went on an immunity streak, winning the next three challenges. At the tribe switch, Spud was placed on the purple Bikal tribe along with his original members, Terra, Luke and Jorja. On Day 13, both tribes had to attend a Double Tribal Council. Spud, Luke and Terra felt threatened by Bianca as she already played 2 idols before day 13 and they voted for her at tribal council. However, the original Bikal castaways convinced Jorja to join their side and Terra was voted out. The tribe went on an immunity streak and did not have to attend tribal council. At this point, Spud made the merge. At the first vote, Spud voted with Jorja and Luke for Bianca, but Mitchell was voted out. Bianca, who controlled the majority alliance, then invited the threesome to send home Lea. The Bikal Fans once again voted together for Ashton, but Spencer was voted out. Spud was then in a worse position when his allies Luke, Ashton and Jorja were voted out. By the Final Six, Spud was placed in the minority and just voted for Fawn at the next three tribals. Bianca continued to control the votes and Spud had no other choice but to follow or face elimination. Spud was the final target, but he won the final immunity challenge and Fawn was voted out instead. Spud made it to the Final Tribal Council. He was praised by some of the jury for his underdog gameplay and ability to stay in the game. However, many could not move away from the near flawless game Bianca had. Some believed that if Bianca was not in the final, Spud would be the winner. However in the end, Spud was given the title of Runner-Up, earning two of eight jury votes from Ashton and Luke. Voting History Survivor: Malaysia In his second season, Spud competed in Survivor: Malaysia. He was originally placed on the red Langkawi tribe, comprised of only male castaways. He formed an alliance early on with Blue Jay, Rock and Callum. Although they were in the minority, the majority tribe could not stick together. When the tribe lost the first immunity challenge, the majority split the votes between Rock and Blue Jay. However, the foursome stuck together and Jeremy was voted out. At the tribe switch, Spud remained on Langkawi along with original members Callum and Rock. The tribe lost the immunity challenge on Day 15, only to find out that it was a Double Tribal Council. Spud voted with Rock, Edith and Lily-Ann at both of these votes and sent home Kimberly and Callum. The tribe then won the next two immunity challenges and did not have to go to tribal council again. At this point, Spud made the merge with two alliances from the Langkawi tribes. At the first two votes, Spud banded with the males alliance of Blue Jay, Kieron, Liamm and Rock and sent home Lily-Ann and Edith. Rock, Blue Jay and Spud planned on blindsiding Kieron. However, Kieron later figured out on this plan and gathered the rest of the tribe and sent home Spud. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Rock to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Spud received the least votes cast against him during Caramoan, with zero votes. *He holds the record for the most individual immunities won during Caramoan, with three. *Spud was originally considered for Survivor: Japan but was ultimately cut. Had he competed in the season, he would've been placed on the green Chikara tribe, labelled the 'Brawns'. *He is the highest ranking member of the Gota tribe. Category:Survivor: Caramoan Castaways Category:Survivor: Malaysia Castaways